Wings
by Purpleguy2410
Summary: The Wings of Fire... They were never the only ones.
1. Prologue

Alright listen.

This is a story about Wings of Fire.

Sort of.

In this story, the original prophecy was fulfilled, and Jade Mountain came into being, along with all the events of books 1-5.

This, however, is where it deviates from the canon.

In this alternate universe, there was no earthquake, Darkstalker was never awakened, and there is no prophecy of Jade Mountain. Queen Scarlet dies of the dragon pox (oh look a reference!) shortly after escaping Burn's weirdling tower. Chameleon could change scales and never left the rainforest. Hailstorm was actually cautious and never got kidnapped, Winter is now just more wary of emotion than downright angry at everyone's faces.

There is a prophecy, however, that will be mentioned somewhere in the first few chapters.

This story contains a multitude of perspective changes, but I will label each one with **bold,** underlined, and _italicized_ words.

Finally, this story contains such elements as _slight_ suggestive themes, one homosexual pairing, a secret plan, a foiled plan, an unsuspecting field of cows, and a deliciously lethal banana. It also follows what _I_ planned it to follow, and goes where _I_ want it to go. I am open to constructive criticism, but I will not change the fundamentals of the story.

Now, I've been told my pace is fast so…

Do try to keep up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

"I don't care what you say!" I yelled, spreading my wings out and flapping them angrily. A spot of red scales showed on my

chest, but I covered it up quickly with inky black. I returned my gaze to my adoptive parents, staring defiantly into their eyes. "I don't need your approval to go to this school! I can do what I want!"

Now I know what you're thinking. "Oh, Kiwi, you don't know what you're talking about. You're just like every other angst-y teen your age."

Listen. I may have been sounding childish, but I needed to get my point across. I didn't need them to tell me what I could or couldn't do. Especially on something as important as this.

"Son," my father said in his offensively superior tone, the tone that always infuriated me and made me feel inferior.

But I didn't -no, I wouldn't- feel inferior today.

"Son," my father continued, "you may _think_ you don't need our approval, but what you may not _know_ is that this form says it needs to be signed by your parents. And, well," he shrugged, "since that is us, and we're telling you can't go, _you can't._ "

I put on my signature smirk, you know, the one that infuriates every adult everywhere because their authority is challenged by me knowing something they don't, you know. Anyway, I put on _that_ smirk and said, "actually."

Now my parents knew something was coming. Usually when I say "actually" it's because I noticed something blatantly obvious that should have been easily recognized by them. " _Actually_ ," I continued, throwing in an eye roll just for the hell of it, "the form _says_ that I need a parent or guardian to sign it. Hear that?" I raised my eyebrows. " _Guardian._ "

I pretended to think for a moment. "Now who," I said slowly, "would be a good guardian, one that also wants me to go to school," I looked pointedly at them, "that I spend a lot of time with and who would be willing to sign for me?" I was silent for a second, pretending to think, and then suddenly I snapped my claws and said, "Oh I know!" I looked back at my parents with years of defiant malice festering in my eyes. "Queen Glory!" I snarled.

My father started forward, probably going to say something about me actually referring to Glory as our queen or as a suitable guardian, but my mother put up a wing to stop him. They shared a glance, then my mother stepped forward.

"Ki," she said. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Uh-oh.

This was the hard part.

Arguing with my mother was difficult. She was so emotional. She always tried to appeal to my emotional side, and she cried, too.

 _No,_ I thought, steeling myself. _I won't let her get to me._

"Ki," she said. Looking up at me. "You can't do this. Think about how we would feel! Or, if not us, your brother. What about him?"

I half-closed my eyes. "You don't mean the brother that ran away because he hated me so much and couldn't bear living with a 'filthy, lazy, brainless RainWing' and then attempted to murder me twice?"

My mother rolled her eyes to the side and grimaced. "Maybe his methods of showing his love were… unconventional, but his heart was in the… right...place? Yeah, no, even I can't sell that. Listen." She looked up at me. "We love you. We don't want you to leave, ok? Please?" She looked at me pleadingly.

I pulled in a breath. "I…" eye shut my eyes and just blurted it out. "I-I can't!"

I grabbed the paper out of my father's claws and said through closed, crying eyes, "I can't!"

I looked around me for support. My gaze fell upon my father's face.

It was furious, his snout crinkled upward in anger and disgust. His teeth were bared and his ears were laid back. His father snarled,and said, "fine. Then go. Go to you're silly school. When you realize just how _hellish_ it is, you'll come crying back to us. But guess what." He shoved his snout close to mine. "Were not taking you in a second time."

Suddenly my sadness and remorse broke into a sweeping ocean of anger. "Fine." I said. "I don't care about you!" I didn't look at my mother. I couldn't. I knew that as soon as I saw her face my resolve would crumble. "I hate you!"

I could hear my mom crying. Each sob broke my heart a little bit more. "You're not even my real parents!"

There it was. My mother broke down, bawling, and my dad went to comfort her. Without looking at either of them I launched into the air.

I flew up over the trees, clearing the canopy and hovering in the air. I ran my eyes over the treetops until I saw the clearing where Queen Glory's palace stood.

I flew as fast as I could, not stopping or slowing down for anything, flying straight to the palace deck and walking in. I shook some color into my scales. It'd been a long time since I did that.

I should be able to walk right in, right? I'm one of Glory's favorite subjects, mostly because of my ability to put up with my NightWing adoptive parents as a part of a new project by Glory. So I should be fine, right?

Wrong.

As soon as I clear the threshold of the door, I'm tackled by a large patch of what seems like darkness. Soon I'm pinned to the ground.

"As much as I like watching you fight, Deathbringer, I would like you to let go of my subject please." Glory walked into the room.

"I don't know, your highness." Deathbringer replied. "This RainWing looks pretty shady."

No matter how much Glory likes me, Deathbringer hates me. The worst part is, I have no idea why. I mean what does that even mean, saying I look

I smile crookedly and turn my scales bright pink. "Do I look less shady now?" I asked in a fake polite tone.

"Yeah." He said, narrowing his eyes. "But now you look weak."

An idea sparks into my brain. "You know, I don't know why you don't let me go. If I try to do anything 'shady', I'm sure you can just catch me again." I shrug. "Unless you don't think you're up to it."

Deathbringer narrowed his eyes, obviously angry at his pride being injured.

"Alright." He said. "I bet I can pin you in five seconds." He smiled cockily.

"Not in the palace, boys," Glory says. "You can act upon your petty rivalry later. For now," she turned to me. "Why are you here today? Did your parents have to go to another NightWing meeting?"

"Um, actually no, ma'am, uh… I came here on my own." I looked at Deathbringer. I would've much rather had this conversation without him in the room.

Glory narrows her eyes and seems to understand my glance at her bodyguard. "Deathbringer, could you please exit the room?"

Deathbringer didn't seem happy with _that_ idea. "With this dragon? Uh-uh. No way."

"Deathbringer." Glory said, and then gave him the stare. That stare that only girls have, the one that makes anyone uncomfortable, and is _really_ unfair.

Deathbringer apparently thinks so, too, but he stands down with an angry blush.

"Alright," he says. He walks out of the room.

Glory turns to me. "What happened?"

I told her everything. The way my father treated me behind her and my mother's back, the way my brother left, me finding out about school, my parents refusing to let me go, flying here, and here we were.

Glory just stared unblinking at me for a good five minutes after I finished the story. Then she said…

"No."

I looked at her. "Wh-what?"

"I said no. I can't sign for you. I'm not your parents _or-"_ she waved a talon to cut me off, "a legal guardian."

The she looked at me. "But Deathbringer is," she said, smiling. I often forget she's only a few years older than me.

I looked at the doorway leading outside the throne room.

 _Oh no._ I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **(Starspeaker's P.O.V.)**_

"Starspeaker!" My mother called from the front door of the hut. "If you don't hurry you'll be late for enrollment!"

"On my way mom!" I shouted as I bounded down the hallway, skidding to a stop right in front of her. "I just had to grab a couple scrolls," I said, patting the bag strapped to my side.

My mother laughed. "You're such a silly boy. You're just like your father." Her eyes became distant for a moment, but then the look faded. "Come on, let's go. It's your first day of school!"

We walked out of the door and took off into the night sky. I always loved it up here. I felt like I was meant to fly like this forever.

"Hey mom?" She looked over at me. "What was that story you used to tell about our ancestors flying through the sky or something?"

My mom smiled. "The one I told you when you were eight? That's just a myth!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I _know_ , but can you just tell it for the audience's sake?"

"Audience?"

"Never mind. Can you just tell the story?"

My mother sighed. "You and your games," she muttered then said louder, "long ago, dragons used to belong to the element they were named after. The MudWings were the spirits of the mud, the SandWings sand, SeaWings the ocean, SkyWings the day-time sky, RainWings the rain, IceWings the ice, and NightWings the nighttime sky. All belonging to their element, guarding them forever.

"Until one day, a dragon fell down from the sun, cloaked in flame that glowed from within. He landed on the ground, scorching the grass around him, and opened his mouth to bellow, 'I am the true dragon, born of the sun! I am the talons of power, I am the heart of fear!' He spread his wings and raised his head to the sky, 'I am the Wings of Fire!'

"At these words, the dragons quaked in fear. Their own elements were all touched by fire. In the sky, in the stars, baking mud, heating sand, shining on the sea, causing the rain, even the ice glimmered because of the sun!

"The dragons were worried for their homes. But they were clever. They came up with a plan.

"In that age, there were only seven dragons had power over objects, the animus dragons. They gathered together and carved seven necklaces, one for each of the elements they came from. Ocean, Mud, Ice, Sand, Sky, Rain, Night. Each of them was given a necklace, carved from obsidian, that the animus dragons enchanted to contain the power of the original dragons, the pure power of the elements.

"The animus dragons selected the finest warriors from each element and gave them the element necklaces. They also gave the warrior from the sand a necklace, aptly named the Wings of Fire, to imprison the fire dragon in.

"The warriors went to the scorched land where the fire dragon had landed. Since that landing they hadn't seen him, but they always knew that he was there… watching. The elemental warriors bellowed their challenge to the skies and waited for the dragon to come face them. When the dragon landed on the ground, he bared his fangs and glowed brightly. But the elemental warriors were no stranger to underhanded tricks. The mud warrior appeared directly behind the fire elemental and placed the necklace around his shoulders.

"The dragon's rage shook the ground and broke a nearby mountain in half. Fading quickly into the obsidian of the Wings of Fire, the dragon uttered two final curses. One: that all elemental dragons would now take his image, bound to flesh and blood and scales instead of their elements, and two: that the seven elemental warriors that had imprisoned him would be likewise imprisoned in their own necklaces.

"In the aftermath of the battle, the new dragons formed tribes of their element, naming themselves after them. The necklaces containing the elemental power were lost to Pyrrhia. Until one day a SandWing princess found the Wings of Fire. The end." She (finally) finished. "Wow. That's quite a long story." She grinned. "It kind of ends on a spooky note, right?"

"Yeah!" I said, shuddering because it made you think I was scared. This was really just a filler chapter, wasn't it?

 _ **No. The information is important later.**_

 _Oh Author!_ I thought, _nice to see you!_

 _ **I'm not telling you the ending yet.**_

I grimaced. _It_ was _nice to see you._

 _ **That's rude. Don't worry, Starspeaker. Just keep riding along. It gets better.**_

 _I hate you._

 _ **I get that a lot.**_

Finished having my conversation with the Author, I continued following my mother to the school so that this short yet _important_ chapter would have a smooth ending.

Lovely.


	4. Important Notice

Hey there to my amazing readers!

I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but after experiencing some issues with , I decided it would be easier to upload my stories through my Wattpad account.

My account name is Purpleguy2410. Please check it out as I will no longer post on .

Thank you for being loyal readers and for enjoying my stories so far!

 _ **Signing Out!**_

 _ **~Purpleguy2410**_


End file.
